The present invention relates to a dimensional measurement system served by a plurality of operating arms (robots) and controlled by a computer system.
As is known, in the field of dimensional measurements, particularly the measurement of mechanical workpieces in production, individual, substantially specialist machines have until now been used since a more complex system involved significant problems in obtaining measurement in real time, particularly in the case of application to a production line where such a requirement is of primary importance. Moreover, there are various disadvantages (cost, complexity of conversion etc.,) in a provision of a system which can be easily adapted to different types of production; differing, that is, as to the characteristics of the workpieces and as to the measurement operations.